


We'll See How it Goes

by EvilWrappedinSweetness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWrappedinSweetness/pseuds/EvilWrappedinSweetness
Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn't involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try my hand at another Naruto and Inuyasha crossover. Of course these belong to their respective authors, and I own nothing. 
> 
> Hey this is a running story on FanFiction and I just wanted to share this story with this community as well. So I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Fugaku regarded his wife with some suspicion as she seemed to be floating around the room, mumbling to herself. Every now and then he’d catch a word or two, so far had been grandchild and blue eyes. What? He just continued to eat his breakfast, maybe she’d stop and he’d get some peace. He paused mid sip of his tea when they made eye contact and she smiled at him. Before sitting to his right placing her chin atop her interlaced hands.

“Wanna hear a secret?” She asked, Fugaku remained silent he had a feeling he’d be hearing it even if he didn’t want to. “Sasuke has a girlfriend.” He was sure she would have squealed if she were not a raised Uchiha.

The patriarch painfully gulped down his drink. “He has a what?”

Mikoto just smiled. “He’s trying to keep it a secret, but he’s so obvious it’s cute.” 

“Who?” He asked, as far as he was aware Sasuke had an aversion to girls. Mainly because of the fanclub that has formed, he shivered those girls were disturbing. “Someone in the clan?” He could think of a couple girls his age, but all them were already in arrangements, which would explain why he would want secret. Fugaku could have the engagement ended with little if any complaint from the parents, being the son of the clan head, no girl in the clan could marry better than him. 

“Nope.” She said coyly. 

“Then who?” He asked actually intrigued now. 

“Higurashi, Kagome.” 

He stopped to think, who was that? Wait, she was in Sasuke’s class. He remembered that much. “I’m drawing blank.”

“The girl who’s has the wavy black hair.” She pouted when her husband shrugged his shoulders. “Has the dark blue eyes.” She sighed. “Hangs out with troublemaker Uzumaki.” Then it clicked, his eyes widened. Higurashi Kagome was an interesting child, she had been on the board several times to graduate early, but her mother declined each time. “What do you think?” 

“I think that, I’ll have to see for myself.” He stated, before taking another sip.

 

“You haven’t been sleeping.” Kagome looked over at Sasuke while she stifled another yawn.

“I’ve been sleeping.” She retorted immediately, though the purple bags under her eyes said otherwise. He leaned in close, their noses touching. She leaned back. “I have, just not much because of training.” She yelped when he pounced on her. 

“You train too much.” He said burying his head in her neck, as he rested on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around him with a smile. “Look who’s talking.”

He pulled up his head. “Yeah but I’m an Uchiha.” Kagome opened her mouth to respond but she felt a fast approaching chakra. Her body moved on instinct pushing the other body off of her’s quickly getting to her feet before she jumped into the nearest tree flipping through the branches until she was hidden. Sasuke leaned on his elbows blinking in confusion, where did she go? He felt a rush of wind, he stood back rigid when he noticed his father was standing right in front of him. “Father.” He greeted.

“Sasuke.” Fugaku said but his eyes were scanning the area. It was a remote place near the academy he noticed. His eyes went the tree, though it was windy he could tell that they had been recently disturbed. So, Mikoto may not be wrong. His eyes finally settled on his youngest son. He could tell the boy was trying to cover his nervousness. “You’re mother shared some news with me.” He stated watching as the boy’s shoulders tensed. “Would you like to share something with me?”

Sasuke nearly bit a hole in his cheek. He was at an impasse. He could be honest and tell his father that he had a girlfriend. But Kagome wasn’t a Uchiha and if Fugaku doesn’t approve of her there’s a high chance he wouldn’t be able to see her anymore. But if he lied to his father he couldn’t even think of the outcome. 

“Are you with the Higurashi girl?” 

Sasuke was kept eye contact steady, he would not relent. “I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn’t involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy, I'm learning how to use this site. So if this shows up weird I apologize.

Kagome’s eyes fluttered open as her internal clock refused to allow her anymore rest. She groaned rolling onto her back looking out the corner of her eye. Through the window the light of the early morning streamed in. She got out of bed with a stretch, walking on the tip of her toes to her closet making to sure step over the slumbering blonde in her floor. She cracked open her closet grabbing some clothes. She flattened her feet against the chilled floor as she walked from her room to the bathroom across the hall. 

She stripped out of her pajamas. Before she stepped into the shower, turning on the taps. She lost track of time as she relished in the warm water. She was startled out of her serenity by a harsh knock on the door. “C’mon girl, you’re burning daylight.” Her granddad called through the door, she finished up as she heard him shuffling down the hall. She dried off. She grabbed her clothes slipping on a pair of underwear before pulling on a high necked, sleeveless, low back leotard. She put on a pair of shorts, pulling up a pair of socks that hugged her thighs then finishing by putting on a long sleeve over-sized sweater that hung off one shoulder. As she left the bathroom she pulled half of her waist length hair into a high ponytail.

She walked out of her home. Sunlight flittered through the leaves of that surround their home, she turned down a worn path stopping beside a tree that had low hanging vines. She grabbed them, she paused looking around for her grandfather, he wasn’t near by. She wrapped her foot in vine, hefting her body up to the next. She stepped out her foot to gain purchase on the branch. She walked along the limb using her natural balance instead of chakra, but she would wobble every now and then. Her mother could do it with no problem and she wasn’t a trained nin. Kagome walked from branch to branch with little uncertainty occasionally jumping to another when the time called. She was proud when she reached the final tree before the clearing she trained in. The clearing was wide, with a giant lake in the middle, very secluded. She bounced off the branch curling in on herself to do a front flip. She landed in a handstand, before propelling herself up for another flip, this time landing on her feet. 

“Come now, Kagome we don’t have time for your theatrics.” Her grandfather chided as he emerged from the treeline. “Just because the academy starts late today doesn’t mean you have time for pointless flipping about.” He waved his arms with exaggeration, as he walked onto the surface of the lake. Kagome just smiled as she took off her oversized sweater, throwing it over a low hanging branch before she jogged over the water the join him. He made a few signs creating water clones of himself. 

Kagome slipped into her battle stance, she could do this. She’s been practicing. She stood her ground, her hands quickly signed. “Tornado of Water.” Water swirled angrily around her, before funnels of water encased the clones wrapping tightly around them until the melted out of existence. She jumped away from the water’s surface when a newly created clone attempted to grab her from under the surface. The vortexes crashed back into the water as she signed another attack. “Water Release: Water Dragon Whip.” A sizeable orb of water emerged from the surface, whips sprouting from its surface attacking the clone relentless. Kagome landed on the surface of the water, concentrating on the orb, maintaining a steady flow of chakra. Her concentration was broken when she felt approaching chakra signatures. However this caused the orb the disburse as another clone rushed at her distracted form landing a punch to her diaphragm, air was painfully expelled from her.

She broke the water’s surface, chest screaming in agony as her lungs craved air. She regained her composure flipping around, quickly making more signs. “Water Release:Water Whip” She said releasing what little air bubbles she had as she grasped the dense water, swinging it at the remaining shadows above the surface. She swam back to the top, breaching the water, hauling herself to sit on the water. She panted, head slumped, shoulders sagged, clenching her fists painfully. 

“What happened?” Her grandfather demanded, voice strained. 

“I let my concentration slip.” She whispered more to herself than to him.

Before he scolded her he felt the new arrivals. He turned, while Kagome looked from under her bangs. Her breath caught in her throat. “Uchiha-san” He greeted, with a slight bow. 

“Higurashi-san.” The man nodded in greeting. 

“Is there something you need?” He asked masking his shock of being visited by the patriarch and his son, Sasuke. Kagome felt every fall to her stomach. She resisted the urge to move from her place, she wouldn’t move a muscle. If she seemed indifferent then there was no reason so anyone to assume anything.

“Not need but I feel there’s something that needs to be brought to your attention.” The patriarch started. “It seems as though my son and your granddaughter have a relationship..”

Kagome didn’t tremble as she felt her grandfather’s eyes shift over to her form. “Is that so, one of strict friendship I hope.” She could feel the dread hitting her, this wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening, this had to be a nightmare. 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Fugaku said gesturing towards the.

“Kagome,” Her granddad’s voice was tense. They made eye-contact and that was all he needed to have his answer. Sasuke knew he couldn’t get to her, but he had to restrain himself from trying as he watch the silent transaction. As Kagome visibly flinched from her grandfather’s gaze. He stared at her hoping she would look up. The eldest man turned to them, and Sasuke didn’t hold back his intense glare. “How would you like to join us for late morning tea.” His statement left no room for argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any mistakes. Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn’t involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy

Naruto yawned stretching in his bed roll. He lumbered down the stairs scratching his behind, moving his nightcap to be out of his eyes. He stopped outside out of the kitchen when he heard voices. 

“I see, what do we do now?” He blinked, that was Higurashi-jiisan, he peaked around the corner. His eyes widened, why was the Konoha Chief of Police here? He hadn’t done a prank in weeks or at least nothing that could come back to him. Wait, he peeked around the corner again, wait why was Sasuke there as well? Why was he looking at Kagome? What was that look in his eyes? He ducked back when he realized he was staring.

“I think we should establish a betrothal contract.” Naruto blanched, he wouldn’t be so cruel as to marry her to that emotionally constipated clan. 

“I agree, if they’re going to see each other, it’s better for it to be monitored that under our nose.” Naruto covered his mouth to muffle his scream, Kagome wouldn’t. She wouldn’t date him. At least not without telling him. He bit his hand, what did that bastard do? “We’ll go over the details later, the academy starts in an hour.” Naruto groaned, he forgot about that. Why did they even have class on Saturdays at noon? 

“Of course.” The Higurashi patriarch said. Naruto panicked and quickly looked for a place to hide, he slid into the small closet beside the kitchen. He watched from a crack as they left he stayed there in case the other’s left. It didn’t take long, Kagome followed her grandfather her head bowed. He turned to her clasping his hand over her shoulder, she winced. “I don’t know if to be mad that you’re disregarding your training.” 

“I haven’t.” She insisted but retracted back into herself when he squeezed her shoulder harder.

“Any attention diverted from the betterment of your jutsu is disregarding your training.” He said tone harsh. “Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, I’m happy that you were able to capture the attention of an Uchiha. You’re starting to give me hope that you’re not failure.” Kagome’s shoulders tensed, Naruto frowned. Why was Higurashi-jiisan being so mean? Was he always like that? “Don’t be late to school.” The older man said leaving through the front door.

Kagome stood there eyes trained on the floor. “Naruto, I know you’re there.” She said not looking at his location. 

He slinked out. “There’s no hiding from you.” He said scratching his head sheepishly. He frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself. “So…” He started before he gave up and walked over to her encasing her in a hug. She pulled away after a while. 

“Go it ready for school.” She said directing him towards the stairs.

…  
Naruto sat there awkwardly as people took note around him while Iruka lectured them on chakra control. Well except for Shikamaru who was lightly snoring above him and he looked over to Kagome. Her paper was blank, her gaze was in the direction of the window but her eyes showed she was deep in thought. ‘He looked down with a scowl at Uchiha Sasuke. How could someone look so indifferent? He was engaged, but no he looked like his usual smug self. Unless, Naruto grit his teeth, that bastard how could he be calm he ruined his friend’s life. She was going to be tethered to him. She was too free to be caged to that cold emotionally dead clan. He was brought out of his thoughts by a poke to his side. He looked at his friend but her gaze was still out there, though her head was tilted a little now. Then he noticed the note placed in front of him.

“I’ll tell you later, I promise.” Was scribbled there. He looked at her again their blue eyes meeting. He huffed letting his head bang into the desk. He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face when she pat his head. Iruka spared them a single glance before continuing to teach. One thing he loved about Saturday's was that they got out after a couple hours. When the bell rang Naruto played it cool, he watched Uchiha closely. Had they been obvious and he had just never noticed. Sasuke packed his bag before slinging it over his shoulder all the while ignoring his fanclub. Naruto blanched as he strolled past Kagome without so much as a sideways glance. That bastard but then he noticed that his friend ignored the other as well. 

“Ready to go?” Kagome asked her bag hanging from her shoulder. He just nodded before following. They walked through Konoha ignoring the hostile looks thrown towards them. He felt himself relax fully once they were in the wooded property that belonged to small Higurashi family.

Kagome lead him to a tiny clearing before leaping into the nearest tree. She stepped along one of the low main branches on the tips of her toes. She paused looking to him. “Go on.” She prompted, spinning to sit on the branch. 

Naruto sat on the ground. “Well where do I start? How did this happen?”

Kagome plucked a leaf from the tree with a muttered apology before looking at the small plant. “Well, I’m not quite sure actually.” She stated with a shrug. “I guess we just bonded, and we’ve been like this for, wow almost a year.” She said astonished but more to herself that her friend whose jaw was on the ground. 

“A year.” He let it sit in his mouth. “You kept this from me for a year!” He yelled, Kagome flinched at his volume.

“I said almost, and not so loud.” She stressed before playing with the leaf again. “And it was from everyone, it had to be.”

“Why?” Naruto sprang to his feet. “ Is Uchiha ashamed to be with you? Is he? If he is, I’ll kick his ass.” He ranted pacing back and forth. 

Kagome watched as he continued each statement or question becoming more vulgar. She bent backwards, grabbing the branch as the flipped to the ground. She landed beside him taking his shoulders. “Naruto it was my idea that we remain secret, I couldn’t have jii-san know” She covered his mouth as questions began to form. “We weren’t dating at first, that’s relatively new.”

He pulled away as realization hit him. “Has he been in your room?” Kagome’s stunned answer was all he needed. “Please don’t tell me you two?” He asked horrified at the thought, that bastard had better not have touched her.

“No, we haven’t. And he’s only be there a handful of times.” She stated firmly.

“Wait,” He vaguely remembered Kagome kicking him out of her room telling to sleep in Sota’s room, that made so much more sense now. “So those.” He gestured to her neck. “They weren’t from the cat.” He hollered in shock while his friend blushed. “I shouldn’t have figured it out sooner, Buyo hasn’t done that since he was tiny.” There was a silence between them with her avoiding eye contact. He grinned mischievously. “Is he a good kisser?” He teased puckering his lips. He laughed as her face went completely red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn’t involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke
> 
> Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Enjoy. Please. Any mistakes are mine.

The Uchiha clan head poured over the files on his desk. The Higurashi clan is well established in Kirigakure, though are widespread through the Shinobi world. He grunted flipping through the files, it keeps mentioning that they possess a kekkei genkai but he had yet to receive details beyond that it was deeply rooted in nature. He grabbed the file of Higurashi Mitsu, a jounin, currently declared Missing in Action a few months ago.Nothing there offered much except that he was damn fine ninja. His wife, Katsumi, isn’t a nin, she is an acrobat with a traveling circus. Higurashi Hiroto, a retired jounin with an impressive record. It was here he got more information there. Before he could read further, there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” He called, he looked up as Itachi walked in. “Is there something you need? I thought you were going to spend your day off alone.”

“I was father, until mother shared the fact of Sasuke’s engagement.” The Anbu captain looked at the folders on his father’s desk. “The Higurashi clan?” He took a liberty and took the closest folder, the tab read Higurashi Kagome. He cracked it open scanning over the pages. He quirked an eyebrow she was interesting child. She got perfect scores in everything but she had pages upon of pages of misconduct charges. He noticed another picture in the folder. It was the girl smiling with the jinchuuriki vessel. 

“The engagement isn't concrete. I’m sure Sasuke’s going through a phase. The joys of his first intimate partner, he’ll grow out of her and want to forfeit the proposal.” He scanned over another file. “Though her clan holds powers that aren’t well documented.” He furrowed his brow, not fully understanding what the sentence was trying to tell him. 

“Such as?” Itachi inquired. 

“Accelerated healing and a connection with nature’s chakra.” He quoted from the claim that Hiroto made in regards to his powers, before he was granted citizenship twenty years ago. “I’m going to ask him about it when I see him later.”

Itachi put the folder down before he strolled out of the room. He walked to where he knew his brother would be, the training grounds. He paused near the edge watching as he practiced throwing shuriken and kunai. He would have waited for his brother to notice him, but he knew that would take forever so he walked towards him. Sasuke stopped and looked at him before he distracted himself by grabbing a scroll to read. “I believe congratulations are in order.” He gagged the other response which was surprisingly indifferent. “I never thought you’d pick one of the girls that followed you around.” This statement was met with a hostile glare. 

“Kagome isn’t one of them.” He hissed out, Itachi raised a single eyebrow at the intensity. “She’s more focused on training. And she didn’t approach me with an invitation of being more than friends.”

“And you are sure that she didn’t secretly hope for this to happen?” Itachi probed interested in the response he’d receive. Sasuke’s shoulders slightly dropped as he cheeks turned a soft pink. 

“She didn’t because I was the one who asked her out. And she didn’t even accept at first because of her grandfather.” He picked up a kunai to throw at the target. “He has to control her every move.” He threw another. “God forbid she does anything for herself.” Thunk. “Recently he’s been training her so hard that she can barely stand most days.” Thunk. “Her bruises are taking to heal, but does he care.” Thunk. “Nope.” Thunk. Sasuke’s shoulders are tense and have a slight tremor in anger. “She isn’t one of them, never suggest it again.” He growled stomping away. 

“Father is planning on visiting the Higurashi clan later.” Itachi announced after him.  
...  
Kagome stared pensively at the crumpling flowers before her. She was trying to keep her shoulders relaxed as her grandfather loomed over her. She exhaled letting chakra pool into her right hand. She winced as black vines slowly imprinted itself around her wrist. She hovered her hand over the plants, she watched as the stems twisted together and petals flutter about to create limbs. She stopped when before her stood a miniature man. It bowed to her and waited for it’s orders. 

Her grandfather scrutinized it. “What are you waiting for, give it a command.” She felt some relief wash over her, it wasn’t a failure. 

She looked at it, what would she make it do? It was too small to really do much. Though soon an idea came to her head. She wasn’t sure if she should vocalize it, but that didn’t seem necessary as once she had a concrete command it rushed off. And they waited. She held in her cheer, as it appeared hefting an acorn in it’s arms. She took the offered object with a small smile. 

“I guess that’s a start.” Hiroto scoffed. “Show me the other technique we were working on.” She nodded. He watched as the small creature returned to it’s natural state. She reached out her hand again. He felt a small smile take his lips as she squinted her left eye in pain. The creature she was forming took on the form of a bee. “Make it go home and tell me what’s on my desk.” He watched as the creation flew off and Kagome’s left eye became unfocused on what was in front of her occasionally moving independent of the right. 

She watched as the outline of her house came into focus. She took in the details of her grandfather’s humble study. The creature buzzed over to the desk and hovered above it. "Mainly bills, a copy of," She paused with a blush.

"What is it?" He asked irritated at her hesitancy. Nothing on his desk was anything to get flustered over.

"A copy of Icha Icha Paradise." She blurted out face completely red, her grandfather let his mask drop his eyes widening in shock. 

“That’s.” He coughed into his hand. “That’s enough for now.” He turned towards her internally cursing himself for leaving that book out in the open. 

Kagome didn’t want to unsummon her little creature. She watched as it flew out of her granddad’s office. She looked over the forest that surrounded their home. She just made it fly around. After a while she was about to stop when she spotted movement. It lowered through the tree line. She arched her right eyebrow. What was Fugaku doing here? But he wasn’t alone, there was also Itachi? Sasuke wasn’t with them. Before disappoint could take her, she felt a familiar chakra presence approach her. Sapphire met black she smiled at him before concentrating once more, while he sat beside her unabashedly staring. She looked at Itachi again and was met with a Sharingan gaze.

Sasuke watched concerned as Kagome’s face morphed into one of horror and her body froze. “Kagome.” He called, before grabbing her shoulders to shake them. Her eyes were unfocused. He shook her harder, calling her name louder fear gripping his heart.

Kagome stared at the figure in front of her. He towered over her, she didn’t take in any details other than the blazing red eyes. “Who are you?” The man approached her. She tried to back away but her limbs were soon wrapped in vines constricting her. 

The man gripped her face forcing their eyes to meet. Kagome found she couldn’t turn away or blink. “What is it about you?” The man asked, but she didn’t know what he was talking about. She let out an inaudible scream as she felt her mind being invaded. She watched as all her memories pertaining to Sasuke played themselves back to back meshing into one big scene. She was horrified as this person witnessed all their small moments together. The smile only Sasuke would use when he was with her. Him sneaking into her room for nightly chats. Even one of their kisses. Their pseudo dates in the forest near the Academy. And finally when her grandfather found out, she could feel the anxiousness but at the end she could feel happiness. 

The man pulled away. She watched as he gave her a small smile. 

Kagome gasped opening her eyes only to see Sasuke hovering over her, eyes wide with concern “Are you okay?” He asked pulling her closer into his body. She just smiled at him, grabbing his face pulling it down for a kiss. They broke apart and just stared at each other. He leaned in, to press their together again, but they stopped when the heard someone clearing their throats behind them. Embarrassed they broke away from each other, light blushed covering their cheeks. 

“Father wanted to know where you went.” Was all Itachi said while leaning against a tree. 

“It couldn’t have waited for another minute, Itachi.” Sasuke fumed at his brother. Kagome looked at him eyes widening, that was the man. So Sasuke’s brother, she dropped her head as her face went red for the second time that day.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I’m so sorry if Itachi isn’t like himself or anyone really. Have a nice day. Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn’t involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing. T_T Probably for the best though. Any mistakes are mine.

After Sasuke helped Kagome up, he held her hand acting as a barrier from Itachi when they walked past. He made sure to glare at his older while passing, why was he still looking at her? He tightened his grip, Itachi had Izumi he had no reason to show interest in his Kagome. Speaking of he looked at Kagome, who’s face was still slightly pink. What did that bastard do? He’d ask later, for the time he’s focus solely on his girlfriend, well fiance. He smirked it had a nice ring to it. Her house came into view but he paused at a lost. Kagome glanced at him confused but didn’t move from his side. Did he walk like he’d never been there? Could he just walk them up to her room and face no suspicious glances? He resisted the urge to blush, it’s not like they’re having sex. They were too young for that, well going all the way at least. He peeked at Kagome’s neck and pouted his marks were gone. He looked at the house again. He should see how it goes from him just entering the house. Worse case he’ll sneak into her room later tonight. 

“Are you okay, otouto? Surely you’re already familiar with this home.” Itachi said from behind them startling him out of his musing. Before he could respond Kagome pulled him towards the modest two story home. They walked into taking off their shoes. Kagome’s mother invited Itachi to have tea with her, which he accepted. 

He smiled, good now he was going to focus all his attention on.“What are you doing here, dobe?” He almost hissed out. The blonde was sprawled out on the floor, books and pillow surrounding him. He’d forgotten about her friend but seriously.

“I live here, teme.” It was Sasuke’s turn to blanch. 

“Since when?” He asked, he couldn’t recall this at all. 

“He’s always been here, Sasuke.” Kagome stated as she laid down on on a pile of pillows plucking of the books from the floor titled Monster’s Manual. Sasuke eyed the blonde wearily as he sat beside her back rigid. After a while he grew bored and laid down. Though that didn’t last long and he draped his upper body over Kagome’s back he nestled his head between her neck and shoulder to read the page. He arched an eyebrow, why was she reading about, displacer beasts?   
“Hey Naruto can you pass me my journal and dice bag?” She asked reaching out her arm. Naruto placed down his book reaching for her items, eyes widening when he saw that she left it open. “Don’t you dare read it, or I’ll make the dungeon a crap ton harder.” She threatened. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as the blonde paled and handed her stuff, begging her not to kill Erkas. She didn’t answer him and he rolled over mumbling about her cruelty. He let his eyes slid over the detailed map. It didn’t look like any map he had seen before.

He leaned his face more into her neck before asking “What is this?” Making sure to keep his voice down. He didn’t want the dobe knowing that he didn’t know something.

“Well,” Kagome started looking at the page. “It’s for a game where you craft an adventure.” She answered. “It’s actually really fascinating, though I’m not an active player. It’s my job to craft maps and situations to put my group through.” Sasuke glared when Naruto groaned at her explanation. 

“You are evil.” Naruto whined, before lightly glaring at her. “You make the dungeons too hard” He accused. 

“They aren’t hard, you haven’t died yet.” She stuck out her tongue. “And I give you great loot for you guys’ effort.” She dug through the bag pulling out a few dice, which all had twenty sides. Sasuke just watched at she rolled them and alter the map according to the numbers. Add little marks here and there. 

Naruto tried to see what it looked like. He craned his neck over his book, while still trying to be discrete. However, he gave up after a while. He just continued to read over potential spells for his character. He jotted down a few possibilities before shutting his book. He laid down using his arms as pillows. He looked over at his friend and couldn’t help but notice that teme looked like he was smothering her under his weight. He would have guess the Uchiha had his usual smug smirk but Naruto couldn’t see it. His eye twitched because Sasuke had his eyes trained on the page Kagome was drawing on, but his mouth was latched onto the spot where her neck and shoulder met. His poor Kagome was too focused on her book to even notice. 

“Hey, teme, get your disgusting lips off my Onee-chan!” He yelled pointing an accusatory finger. 

Kagome looked at him confused, “What are you talking about?” She then winced when she felt teeth graze her skin. “Itia, stop that.” She grabbed his hair forcing him off her neck. She hissed when she prodded the area feeling a bruise. She gave a half hearted glare, “Why do you keep doing that?”’

Sasuke would not verbalize his reason but he frowned when she punched him knocking him to the pillow beside her. He pouted as she rolled to face away from him. He crawled over to her and before he could get close her foot pressed into his chest pushing him away. “Stay over there.” He sat on his haunches after the retracted her leg. He drummed his fingers against his leg, before glaring at Naruto who grinned victoriously. 

Sasuke wouldn’t not let him win. So he waited until she was fully invested in her task. He crept over to her this time swinging his leg over her effectively trapping her. He rested his body on top of her’s before she could throw him off. He nestled his head into her shoulder. “Gomen.” He whispered and took the risk of lightly biting her ear. He smirked into the appendage when she stiffened under him. He was going to for a second go at it but he found himself flat on his back with Kagome hovering over him. He instinctively let his hands rest on her legs. 

“Sasuke.” She started clasping his hands in her’s. He didn’t expect her to pin his arms above his head, their faces centimeters apart. He stared into agitated but beautiful blue eyes. “What were you doing just now?”

“Apologizing.” He answered pulled his hands from her grasp, quickly wrapping them around her waist, using this to flip them over. He smirked, Kagome blushed as he rest comfortably between her legs. He death glared at Naruto, effectively shutting him up for the moment. “I shouldn’t have given you a kissmark, in front of the dobe” He planted his face in her neck.

Kagome frowned at his action. “He’s my brother.” 

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I think I might make either then next chapter or the one after that more in Kagome’s POV. Anyway leave your support Ja Ne~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I think I might make either then next chapter or the one after that more in Kagome’s POV. Anyway leave your support Ja Ne~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They had been seeing each other in secret for a reason. They wanted something that didn’t involve their family. They already had to deal with expectations and the impending uncertainty of their graduation. Sadly good things have to come to an end.
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, still broke. Any mistakes are mine. Also Sota is like 7 or 8 in this.

Sota rushed out of class excited he would see his beloved nee-san and today they could train together. The little boy practically had stars in his eyes as he ignored the weird looks thrown his way. His pace increased when he saw her hanging upside down on the tree outside of the academy while, Naruto nii-san sat on the swing below. His smile brightened, they seemed to be having their old debate between oden and ramen. Both were great in his opinion just like his older siblings. 

“And I’m telling you,” Kagome stopped when she saw him. He watched amazed as she flipped from the branch, landing on her feet. His nee-san was so graceful, he hoped one day he could be like that. “Hey, Sota how was your day?” She asked as he ran into her legs wrapping his arms around her waist, smiling when she ruffled his hair. She arched her eyebrow when he blushed. His class was so embarrassing it was about seduction, and he learned about crucial differences between a man and a woman. 

“It was a weird lesson and no one would make eye contact after it.” He said trying to sound nonchalant about his discomfort but his face gave him away. 

“Ugh, you had the seduction one didn’t you?” Naruto asked as he got off the swing, he made a disgusted face while recalling it. Before he smirked at Kagome “Do you practice with Sasuke-kun?” He teased with a wiggle of his hip. Sota titled his head as Kagome’s cheeks flushed, she kicked Naruto in the gut. He landed on the ground clutching his middle coughing. 

“What’s he talking about?” Sota inquired, he knew about Sasuke, but he was just a new friend of his nee-san and nii-san right? “Isn’t Sasuke your friend?” He puffed his cheek in annoyance when she avoided answering him by hefting Naruto over her shoulder. “Nee-san” He called impatiently.

“Hey, how about we head home and I can show you how to do the Water Wall technique.” She suggested with a strained smile, while the blonde groaned over her shoulder. He followed but he glared at her back. Why was she avoiding his question? Wasn’t Sasuke just a friend? What did Naruto mean? He paused, Sasuke was always close her, was he trying to seduce his nee-san? He felt his face twist in disgust. He would stop him, the child declared. Marching on before Kagome questioned why he wasn’t following. 

Over the next couple of days he just watched from around corners, behind trees, anywhere he could hide. He observed how their friend behaved around his sister. And his conclusion was simple, he did not like it. Not one bit. He didn’t have a doubt that Uchiha Sasuke was trying to seduce his sister. The boy was always touching her for what had to be for too long. Uchiha would always have his hand somewhere near her hips. When hugging those devious hands would slip lower, not far enough to grope her but enough to irritate the young sibling. Sasuke also liked to bury his face in his nee-san’s neck, and he had this dark look in his eyes but Sota couldn’t place it. 

The true straw came though when he walked into his nee-san’s room about to complain about the snoring blonde in his room. But what his saw will forever be burned into his mind. He had noticed first that the window was open, then next that there was an additional person in the room. An Uchiha who should not be there at this hour with his hands creeping under her shirt, while the pair kissed languidly. He shut the door behind him quietly, it was at that moment he decided he needed to act soon or he’d lose his nee-san to the evil boy. The next morning when she was apologizing for what he saw, he was formulating his plan. 

He watched as Kagome stretched, his gaze hardened as Uchiha decided in that moment to walk into the room. This was a room that their father had designed for their mother so that she could practice her acrobatics. Which they did use on occasion, currently his nee-san was tangled elegantly in the ribbons that hung from the ceiling. And it was their space and the duck butt stood there, like he had always belonged there. Sota glared at the other when that dark look flashed over his eyes when Kagome stretched, so that her legs were spread in a split while her hands reached for the floor. While fingers didn’t reach, her raven tresses did. Sota decided that this was the perfect time. Uchiha was distracted as he usually was when his sister demonstrated her flexibility. 

“Ne, Sasuke-kun.” He called out coating his words with sugar. He tried to not let his malice show towards the other while he walked closer. He clenched his little fists under the baggy shirt he wore. He stopped short of the blue clad boy, flexing his toes. 

Kagome’s head snapped towards them when she heard a pained groan. Sasuke knelt to the ground holding his hands over his groin, teeth biting into his lip. She untangled herself, striding over. “Why?” He wheezed out. 

“That’s for trying to seduce my nee-san.” Sota said glaring daggers at him.

“Sota.” He winced at the tone his nee-san adopted, he shrunk back from her angry gaze. Why was she mad? He was protecting her. He gawked as she comforted Sasuke, who smile appreciatively. Had he already lost her? He hiccupped on a sob, hanging his head. He looked up shocked when he felt hands cover his shoulder. He mets his nee-san’s eyes and he flung himself into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him. “What’s gotten into you?” She asked into his hair.

“Don’t let him seduce you, then you’ll leave with him and I’ll never see you again.” He choked out.

She pulled away, grabbing his chin making their eyes meet again. “I’m not going anywhere.” She said reassuringly. “I appreciate you concern but I would never leave you.” She kissed his temple. “But you owe someone an apology.” She nodded over to Sasuke, who was looking better. His face wasn’t screwed in pain any more. 

He pulled out of her hold, hobbling over to the other person. “I’m sorry, I kicked you.” He said but then his eyes hardened. “But if you do take my nee-san away I will make you hate living.” And with that he walked away head held high. Leaving behind a baffled Sasuke, who looked over to Kagome who just shrugged her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but I was working on what was supposed to be chapter six (which is going to be seven) now but this popped into my head and I was like this needs to happen before that. If not for the narrative as whole but to establish Sota. I had a blast writing this chapter. Well anyway follow, or favorite, or review to show your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far, your support would mean the world to me. Love you guys, Ja Ne~


End file.
